forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
The Great American Bash
The Great American Bash was an annual summer professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the National Wrestling Alliance's Jim Crockett Promotions and then by World Championship Wrestling. It is now produced by WWE for Extreme. According to Ric Flair in his autobiography, To Be the Man, Dusty Rhodes invented the concept of The Great American Bash. After the final Great American Bash was held by World Championship Wrestling on June 11, 2000, the event would not be held again due to the acquisition of the WCW by World Wrestling Entertainment. After a four year hiatus, however, the event was revived by WWE in 2004 until 2009. The Great American Bash was the only former WCW pay-per-view event to be revived by WWE. The Great American Bash dates and venues Results National Wrestling Alliance (Jim Crockett Promotions) 1985 The Great American Bash (1985) took place on July 6, 1985 at the American Legion Memorial Stadium in Charlotte, North Carolina. *Jimmy Valiant defeated Paul Jones in a Dog Collar match *Manny Fernandez, Sam Houston and Buzz Tyler defeated Billy Graham, Konga the Barbarian and Abdullah the Butcher (with Paul Jones) **Houston pinned Graham. *Ron Bass (with James J. Dillon) fought Buddy Landel to a draw *Ole and Arn Anderson defeated Buzz Sawyer and Dick Slater to retain the NWA National Tag Team Championship **Ole pinned Sawyer. *NWA World Tag Team Champions Krusher Khruschev and Ivan Koloff fought AWA World Tag Team Champions The Road Warriors (Hawk and Animal) (with Paul Ellering) to a double disqualification *Magnum T.A. defeated Kamala (with Skandor Akbar) by disqualification to retain the NWA United States Championship *Ric Flair defeated Nikita Koloff (with Ivan Koloff) (with David Crockett as special referee) to retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship **During the match a fan came into the ring and grabbed Nikita Koloff from behind. *Dusty Rhodes defeated Tully Blanchard (with Baby Doll) in a Steel cage match to win the NWA World Television Championship **Rhodes pinned Blanchard. ** As a result of Rhodes winning, Tully Blanchard's valet, Baby Doll was forced to be Dusty Rhodes' valet for 30 days which sparked her face turn as she became a full time valet for Rhodes and his then partner, Magnum T.A. 1986 Jim Crockett Promotions used "The Great American Bash" as the name for a tour that had several PPV caliber shows around the country. In 1986, there were 13 Great American Bashes and NWA World Heavyweight Champion Ric Flair defended his title at each one against Ricky Morton, Road Warrior Hawk, Ron Garvin, Nikita Koloff, Robert Gibson, Road Warrior Animal, Magnum T.A., Wahoo McDaniel and Dusty Rhodes. Rhodes defeated him for the title at the July 26 Bash. Flair challenged for it on the last Bash on August 2. Nikita Koloff and Magnum T.A. were involved in a best of seven title match series throughout the Bash for the U.S. Title. The cities toured in 1986 were in order as follows: July 1 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, July 3 in Washington, D.C., July 4 in Memphis, Tennessee, July 5 in Charlotte, North Carolina, July 9 in Cincinnati, Ohio, July 10 in Charleston, West Virginia, July 12 in Jacksonville, Florida, July 18 in Richmond, Virginia, July 21 in Fayetteville, North Carolina, July 23 in Johnson City, Tennessee, July 25 in Norfolk, Virginia, July 26 in Greensboro, North Carolina and August 2 in Atlanta, Georgia. July 5, 1986 in Charlotte, NC (Memorial Stadium) *NWA World Junior Heavyweight Champion Denny Brown fought Steve Regal to a draw *Robert Gibson defeated Black Bart *Ole and Arn Anderson defeated Sam Houston and Nelson Royal *Manny Fernandez defeated Baron Von Raschke (with Paul Jones) in a Bunkhouse match *Wahoo McDaniel defeated Jimmy Garvin (with Precious) in an Indian Strap match *Ron Garvin defeated Tully Blanchard (with James J. Dillon) in a Taped Fist match *Road Warriors (with Paul Ellering) def. Ivan and Nikita Koloff in a Russian Chain match *Jimmy Valiant defeated Shaska Whatley (with Paul Jones) in a Hair vs. Hair match *Dusty Rhodes, Magnum T.A. and Baby Doll defeated The Midnight Express and Jim Cornette in a Steel cage match *Ric Flair defeated Ricky Morton in a Steel Cage match to retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship July 26, 1986 in Greensboro, NC (Greensboro Coliseum) *Steve Regal defeated Sam Houston *Black Bart and Konga the Barbarian defeated Denny Brown and The Italian Stallion *Manny Fernandez defeated Baron Von Raschke (with Paul Jones) in a Loaded Glove on a Pole match *Wahoo McDaniel defeated Jimmy Garvin (with Precious) in an Indian Strap match *Tully Blanchard (with James J. Dillon) defeated Ron Garvin in a Taped Fist match *The Rock 'n' Roll Express fought Ole and Arn Anderson to a draw *Paul Jones (with Shaska Whatley) defeated Jimmy Valiant in a Hair vs. Hair match *Magnum T.A. defeated Nikita Koloff (with Ivan Koloff) in a match in the Best of 7 series for the NWA United States Championship to make the series 3-1. *Road Warriors and Baby Doll (with Paul Ellering) defeated The Midnight Express and Jim Cornette in a Steel Cage match *Dusty Rhodes defeated Ric Flair in a Steel Cage match to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship 1987 This was the first use of the WarGames: The Match Beyond match conceived by Dusty Rhodes. Rhodes was on the winning side in both events along with the Road Warriors, Nikita Koloff and Paul Ellering. Koloff, Rhodes and J.J. Dillon sustained serious injuries in the first encounter. The Bash series took place in numerous venues all July long, starting in Landover, Maryland at the Capital Centre on July 2. July 4, 1987 in Atlanta, GA (The Omni) *Kendall Windham defeated Gladiator #1 *Sting defeated Thunderfoot #1 *LazerTron defeated MOD Squad Spike *Jimmy Valiant defeated MOD Squad Basher *NWA Western States Heritage Champion Barry Windham defeated Rick Steiner *Ron Garvin and Jimmy Garvin (with Precious) defeated Vladimir Petrov and The Barbarian (with Paul Jones) *UWF Tag Team Champions Tim Horner and Brad Armstrong defeated Angel of Death and Big Bubba Rogers (with Skandor Akbar) *Chris Adams defeated Black Bart (with Skandor Akbar) by disqualification *The Fabulous Freebirds defeated Ivan Koloff, Manny Fernandez and Paul Jones *NWA World Tag Team Champions The Rock 'n' Roll Express defeated NWA United States Tag Team Champions The Midnight Express (with Jim Cornette) by disqualification *Steve Williams (with Magnum T.A.) defeated Dick Murdoch (with Eddie Gilbert) in a Texas Death Match *Road Warriors, Nikita Koloff, Dusty Rhodes and Paul Ellering defeated Ric Flair, Arn Anderson, Lex Luger, Tully Blanchard and James J. Dillon (with Dark Journey) in a WarGames match when Dillon submitted. July 18, 1987 in Charlotte, NC (Memorial Stadium) *Kendall Windham, Jimmy Valiant and LazerTron defeated Sean Royal, Gladiator #1 and Gladiator #2 *Chris Adams defeated Black Bart (with Skandor Akbar) *NWA Western States Heritage Champion Barry Windham defeated Big Bubba Rogers (with Skandor Akbar) *Steve Williams and Terry Gordy defeated Eddie Gilbert and Dick Murdoch in a Bunkhouse match *NWA United States Tag Team Champions The Midnight Express (with Jim Cornette) defeated Michael Hayes and Buddy Roberts *NWA World Tag Team Champions The Rock 'n' Roll Express def. The MOD Squad *Road Warrior Animal (with Paul Ellering) defeated Arn Anderson (with James J. Dillon) in a Taped Fist match *NWA United States Champion Lex Luger (with James J. Dillon) defeated Nikita Koloff *NWA World Heavyweight Champion Ric Flair (with James J. Dillon) defeated Road Warrior Hawk (with Paul Ellering) by disqualification to retain the title *Dusty Rhodes (with Barry Windham) defeated Tully Blanchard (with James J. Dillon and Dark Journey) in a "lights-out" Barbed Wire Ladder match for $100,000. July 31, 1987 in Miami, Florida (Orange Bowl) *Manny Fernandez and The Barbarian (with Paul Jones) defeated Randy Mulkey and Bill Mulkey *NWA Western States Heritage Champion Barry Windham defeated Incubus *NWA Florida Tag Team Champions The Sheepherders fought Jimmy Garvin and Ron Garvin (with Precious) to a double disqualification *NWA Florida Heavyweight Champion Mike Rotunda defeated Ivan Koloff *Kevin Sullivan defeated Dory Funk, Jr. in a Texas Death Match *The Rock 'n' Roll Express defeated The Midnight Express (with Jim Cornette) by disqualification to retain the NWA World Tag Team Championship *Road Warriors, Dusty Rhodes, Nikita Koloff and Paul Ellering defeated Ric Flair, Arn Anderson, Lex Luger, Tully Blanchard and The War Machine (with James J. Dillon and Dark Journey) in a WarGames match when War Machine, substituting for Dillon, submitted. 1988 National Wrestling Alliance (World Championship Wrestling) 1989 1990 The Great American Bash (1990) took place on July 7, 1990 at the Baltimore Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. *Dark match: David Sierra defeated Mr. X (10:06) **Sierra pinned X. *Brian Pillman defeated Buddy Landel (9:29) **Pillman pinned Landell. *Mike Rotunda defeated The Iron Sheik (6:46) **Rotunda pinned Sheik. *Doug Furnas defeated Dutch Mantel (11:18) **Furnas pinned Mantel. *Harley Race defeated Tommy Rich (6:32) **Race pinned Rich. *The Midnight Express (Bobby Eaton and Stan Lane) defeated The Southern Boys (Tracy Smothers and Steve Armstrong) to retain the NWA United States Tag Team Championship (18:14) **Eaton pinned Smothers. *Big Van Vader defeated Tom Zenk (2:16) **Vader pinned Zenk. ** This was Vader's WCW Debut. *The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) defeated The Fabulous Freebirds (Jimmy Garvin and Michael Hayes) (13:45) **Scott pinned Hayes. *Paul Orndorff, The Junkyard Dog and El Gigante defeated The Four Horsemen (Sid Vicious, Arn Anderson and Barry Windham) by disqualification (8:53) *Lex Luger defeated Mark Callous (with Paul E. Dangerously) to retain the NWA United States Championship (12:10) **Luger pinned Callous after a clothesline. *Doom (Ron Simmons and Butch Reed) (with Teddy Long) defeated The Rock 'n' Roll Express (Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson) to retain the NWA World Tag Team Championship (15:40) **Reed pinned Gibson. *Sting (with The Dudes with Attitudes) defeated Ric Flair (with Ole Anderson) to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship (16:06) **Sting pinned Flair after countering his Figure-Four Leglock attempt into a small package. ** During the Match, The Steiner Brothers, Paul Orndorff and The Junkyard Dog Surrounded the ring to prevent outside interference by the Four Horsemen. ** Also during the entirety of the match, Ole Anderson was handcuffed to El Gigante. World Championship Wrestling 1991 The Great American Bash (1991) took place on July 14, 1991 at the Baltimore Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. The card was originally to be highlighted by a Steel cage match between Ric Flair and Lex Luger for the WCW World Championship, and this match was heavily promoted on WCW TV. However, two weeks before the show, then-WCW Executive Vice President Jim Herd fired Flair over a contract dispute, stripping him of the title in the process. At the time, champions left a $25,000 security deposit that would be refunded to them (along with any accumulated interest on the deposit) once they lost the title and Flair was expecting to get his back as he was no longer employed by WCW. The company did not give Flair back his deposit, and he took possession of the belt and later brought it to the World Wrestling Federation with him and appeared with it on television. Meanwhile, WCW had to commission a new world championship belt. However, the new belt could not be readied in time for the event, so the company was forced to improvise. A Championship Wrestling from Florida title belt that was in the possession of Dusty Rhodes was used and a metal plate with "WCW World Heavyweight Champion" was attached to the front. *Dark match: The Junkyard Dog defeated Black Bart (12:45) **JYD pinned Bart. *P.N. News and Bobby Eaton defeated Steve Austin and Terrance Taylor (with Lady Blossom) in a Scaffold match (6:19) **Eaton grabbed Austin/Taylor's flag to win. *The Yellow Dog defeated Johnny B. Badd (with Teddy Long) by disqualification (6:00) **Badd was disqualified when Long interfered. *Ron Simmons defeated Oz (with Merlin the Wizard) (7:55) **Simmons pinned Oz. *Big Josh defeated Black Blood (with Kevin Sullivan) in a Lumberjack match (5:39) **Josh pinned Black Blood. *Dustin Rhodes and The Southern Boys (Tracy Smothers and Steve Armstrong) defeated The Fabulous Freebirds (Badstreet, Jimmy Garvin, Michael Hayes) (with Big Daddy Dink) in an Elimination match (17:10) **Hayes pinned Armstrong (13:49) **Hayes was disqualified (14:04) **Garvin pinned Smothers (15:16) **Rhodes pinned Garvin (15:24) **Rhodes pinned Badstreet (17:10) *The Diamond Studd (with Diamond Dallas Page) defeated Tom Zenk (9:00) **Studd pinned Zenk. *El Gigante (with a bunch of midgets) defeated One Man Gang (with Kevin Sullivan) (6:13) **Gigante pinned One Man Gang. *Richard Morton (with Alexandra York) defeated Robert Gibson (17:03) **Morton pinned Gibson. *Nikita Koloff defeated Sting in a Russian Chain match (11:38) *WCW United States Champion Lex Luger defeated Barry Windham in a Steel Cage match to win the vacant WCW World Heavyweight Championship (12:25) **Luger pinned Windham after a piledriver on orders from Harley Race. **The match was originally supposed to pit Luger against Ric Flair prior to Flair's firing. *Rick Steiner and Missy Hyatt defeated Arn Anderson and Paul E. Dangerously in a Steel cage match (2:08) **Steiner pinned Dangerously. **Originally, it was scheduled to be Missy Hyatt and The Steiner Brothers vs. Dangerously, Anderson, and Barry Windham, but Scott Steiner was injured and Windham wrestled Luger. **Before the match, Dick Murdoch and Dick Slater took Hyatt to the back, making it a 2-on-1 handicap match. 1992 The Great American Bash (1992) took place on July 12, 1992 at the Gray Civic Center in Albany, Georgia. *Dark match: The Super Invader (with Harley Race) defeated Marcus Bagwell **Invader pinned Bagwell. *Nikita Koloff and Ricky Steamboat defeated Jushin Liger and Brian Pillman (19:26) **Steamboat pinned Pillman. **This was a quarter-final match in a tournament for the vacant NWA Tag titles. *Dustin Rhodes and Barry Windham defeated Steve Austin and Rick Rude (with Madusa) (19:15) **Rhodes pinned Austin. **This was a quarter-final match in a tournament for the vacant NWA Tag titles. *Hiroshi Hase and Shinya Hashimoto defeated The Fabulous Freebirds (Jimmy Garvin and Michael Hayes) (9:16) **Hase pinned Garvin. **Hashimoto was substituting for the injured Akira Nogami. **This was a quarter-final match in a tournament for the vacant NWA Tag titles. *Terry Gordy and Steve Williams defeated Nikita Koloff and Ricky Steamboat (21:39) **Williams pinned Steamboat. **This was a semi-final match in a tournament for the vacant NWA Tag titles. *Dustin Rhodes and Barry Windham defeated Hiroshi Hase and Shinya Hashimoto (14:55) **Windham pinned Hase. **This was a semi-final match in a tournament for the vacant NWA Tag titles. *Big Van Vader (with Harley Race) defeated Sting to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (17:17) **Vader pinned Sting with a powerbomb after Sting suffered a head injury. *Terry Gordy and Steve Williams defeated Dustin Rhodes and Barry Windham to win the vacant NWA World Tag Team Championship (21:10) **Williams pinned Rhodes. **This was the finals of a tournament for the vacant NWA Tag titles. **Before the final match, The Steiner Brothers came out to confront Williams and Gordy but were sent to the dressing room by security. 1995 The Great American Bash (1995) took place on June 18, 1995 at the Hara Arena in Dayton, Ohio. *Main Event match: Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) defeated The Fantastics (Bobby Fulton and Tommy Rogers) (6:46) **Booker pinned Rogers. **Fulton and Rogers were substitutes for the Rock 'n Roll Express, who failed to show. *Main Event match: Sgt. Craig Pittman defeated Scott D'Amore (2:16) **Pittman forced D'Amore to submit with the Code Red. **D'Amore was mistakenly billed as Chris Kanyon in this match. *Main Event match: Dick Slater and Bunkhouse Buck defeated Frankie Lancaster and Barry Houston (3:52) **Houston was pinned. **After the match, Harlem Heat and Sister Sherri came out to confront Slater and Buck; Sherri punched Col .Robert Parker and challenged Slater and Buck to a match later that night. *Alex Wright defeated Brian Pillman (15:42) **Wright pinned Pillman with a sunset flip. *Dave Sullivan (with his pet rabbit Ralph) defeated Diamond Dallas Page (with the Diamond Doll and Max Muscle) in an Arm Wrestling contest **Sullivan won after the Diamond Doll accidentally bumped into Page, causing him to lose his balance. **Sullivan won a date with the Diamond Doll by winning; had Page won he would've taken possession of Ralph. *Jim Duggan defeated Sgt. Craig Pittman by disqualification (8:13) **Referee Nick Patrick disqualified Pittman when he refused to let go of the Code Red while Duggan was holding onto the ropes. **Pittman was originally supposed to face Marcus Alexander Bagwell, but Bagwell suffered an injury and Duggan was announced as his replacement. *Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) (with Sister Sherri) defeated Dick Slater and Bunkhouse Buck (with Col. Robert Parker and Meng) (8:39) **Stevie Ray pinned Buck with an inside cradle; Col. Parker tried to reverse the pin order while the referee was distracted but Sherri re-reversed it. *The Renegade defeated Arn Anderson to win the WCW World Television Championship (9:07) **Renegade pinned Anderson after a top rope splash. *The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) defeated The Blue Bloods (Earl Robert Eaton and Lord Steven Regal) to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (15:03) **Knobbs pinned Eaton with a flying elbow smash. **Harlem Heat interfered late in the match as Booker T hit Knobbs with the Harlem Hangover, but as he left he crotched Eaton on the top rope. *Sting defeated Meng (with Col. Robert Parker) to win the vacant WCW United States Championship (13:34) **Sting pinned Meng with a DDT. **This match was originally scheduled as a semifinal match in the United States Championship Tournament started after Vader was stripped of the title. However, the other semifinal between Ric Flair and Randy Savage ended in a no-contest and both men were eliminated from the tournament. *Ric Flair defeated Randy Savage (with Angelo Poffo) (14:42) **Flair pinned Savage after hitting Savage with Poffo's cane. 1996 The Great American Bash (1996) took place on June 16, 1996 at the Baltimore Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. *Dark match: Rocco Rock defeated Jerry Sags (1:46) **Rock pinned Sags. *Dark match: V.K. Wallstreet defeated Jim Powers (3:07) **Wallstreet pinned Powers after a Stock Market Crash. *Dark match: Jim Duggan defeated Disco Inferno (2:09) **Duggan pinned Inferno with a running clothesline. *The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) defeated Fire and Ice (Scott Norton and Ice Train) in a number-one contenders match for the WCW World Tag Team Championship (10:29) **Scott pinned Norton after a Frankensteiner. *Konnan defeated El Gato to retain the WCW United States Championship (6:03) **Konnan pinned Gato after a Flapjack Spinebuster into a Jackknife Pin. *Diamond Dallas Page defeated Marcus Bagwell (9:39) **Page pinned Bagwell after a Diamond Cutter. *Dean Malenko defeated Rey Mysterio, Jr. to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (17:50) **Malenko pinned Mysterio after a powerbomb using the ropes for extra leverage. *John Tenta defeated Big Bubba Rogers (with Jimmy Hart) (5:24) **Tenta pinned Rogers after a Powerslam. **After the match, Tenta cut Rogers' goatee off with a pair of scissors. *Chris Benoit defeated Kevin Sullivan (with Jimmy Hart) in a Falls Count Anywhere match (9:58) **Benoit pinned Sullivan after a Superplex. **After the match, Arn Anderson came to the ring and helped Benoit attack Sullivan. *Sting defeated Lord Steven Regal (with Jeeves) (16:30) **Sting forced Regal to submit with a Scorpion Deathlock. *Ric Flair and Arn Anderson (with Woman and Miss Elizabeth) defeated Kevin Greene and Steve McMichael (with Randy Savage, Debra McMichael and Tara Greene) (20:51) **Flair pinned Greene after McMichael turned on Greene and hit him with a steel briefcase. **After the match, Chris Benoit came out and the reformed The Four Horsemen attacked Greene. *The Giant (with Jimmy Hart) defeated Lex Luger to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (9:21) **Giant pinned Luger after a Chokeslam. 1997 The Great American Bash (1997) took place on June 15, 1997 at The MARK of the Quad Cities in Moline, Illinois. *Ultimate Dragon defeated Psychosis (with Sonny Onoo) (14:20) **Dragón forced Psychosis to submit with the Dragon Sleeper. *Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) (with Sister Sherri) defeated The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) by disqualification (12:02) **The Steiners were disqualified when Vincent attacked Harlem Heat, Harlem Heat became number one contenders to the WCW World Tag Team Championship. **After the match, the Steiners attacked Vincent for interfering in the match. *Konnan defeated Hugh Morrus (10:34) **Konnan forced Morrus to submit with the Tequila Sunrise. *Glacier defeated Wrath (with James Vandenberg and Mortis) (12:02) **Glacier pinned Wrath after hitting him with a chain Mortis threw into the ring for Wrath. **During the match, Mortis was handcuffed to the ring post. **After the match, Mortis & Wrath handcuffed Glacier to the ring ropes and attacked him. *Akira Hokuto (with Sonny Onoo) defeated Madusa in a Title vs. Career match to retain the WCW Women's Championship (11:41) **Hokuto pinned Madusa after a Brainbuster. **Due to the loss, Madusa had to retire. *Chris Benoit defeated Meng in a Death match (14:59) **Benoit forced Meng to submit with the Crippler Crossface. *Kevin Greene defeated Steve McMichael (with Debra McMichael) (9:21) **Greene pinned McMichael after Jeff Jarrett accidentally hit McMichael with a steel briefcase. *The Outsiders (Scott Hall and Kevin Nash) defeated Ric Flair and Roddy Piper to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (10:02) **Hall pinned Piper after an Outsider's Edge. *Randy Savage (with Miss Elizabeth) defeated Diamond Dallas Page (with Kimberly Page) in a Falls Count Anywhere match (16:56) **Savage pinned Page after a Flying Elbow. 1998 The Great American Bash (1998) took place on June 14, 1998 at the Baltimore Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. *Booker T defeated Chris Benoit in the final match of a Best-of-Seven series (16:20) **Booker pinned Benoit after a Missile Dropkick. **Booker won the series 4-3 and earned a match for the WCW World Television Championship later that evening. *Kanyon defeated Saturn (14:46) **Kanyon pinned Saturn after a Flatliner. *Chris Jericho defeated Dean Malenko by disqualification to win the vacant WCW Cruiserweight Championship (13:52) **Malenko was disqualified after hitting Jericho with a steel chair. *Juventud Guerrera defeated Reese (with Lodi) (8:45) **Guerrera pinned Reese after Van Hammer hit Reese with a steel chair. *Chavo Guerrero, Jr. defeated Eddy Guerrero (14:46) **Chavo pinned Eddy after a Tornado DDT. *Booker T defeated Fit Finlay to win the WCW World Television Championship (13:13) **Booker pinned Finlay after a piledriver. *Goldberg defeated Konnan (with Rick Rude and Curt Hennig) to retain the WCW United States Championship (1:57) **Goldberg pinned Konnan after a Jackhammer. **After the match, Hennig and Rude turned on Konnan and attacked him. *Hollywood Hogan and Bret Hart (with The Disciple) defeated Roddy Piper and Randy Savage (11:40) **Hart forced Savage to submit with the Sharpshooter. *Roddy Piper defeated Randy Savage (1:37) **Piper forced Savage to submit with the Figure-Four Leglock. *Sting defeated The Giant to win control of the WCW Tag Team Championships (6:40) **Sting pinned Giant after a Scorpion Deathdrop from the middle rope. **As per the stipulation, the winner was able to keep his half of the tag team championship and pick a new partner. Sting chose Kevin Nash. 1999 The Great American Bash (1999) took place on June 13, 1999 at the Baltimore Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. *Hak (with Chastity) defeated Brian Knobbs (with Jimmy Hart) in a Hardcore match (5:41) **Hak pinned Knobbs after Hart accidentally hit Knobbs with a steel chair. Knobbs was then hit with a kendo stick by Hak. **After the match, Hugh Morrus came out and attacked Hak. *Van Hammer defeated Mikey Whipwreck (8:35) **Hammer pinned Whipwreck after a Cobra Clutch Slam. *Buff Bagwell defeated Disco Inferno (10:33) **Bagwell pinned Inferno after a Buff Blockbuster. *The No Limit Soldiers (Konnan and Rey Mysterio, Jr.) defeated The West Texas Rednecks (Curt Hennig and Bobby Duncum, Jr.) (10:44) **Misterio pinned Duncum after Swoll attacked Duncum. *Ernest Miller (with Sonny Onoo) defeated Horace Hogan (5:10) **Miller pinned Hogan after hitting him with his shoe. *Ric Flair (with Arn Anderson and The Head Nurse) defeated President of WCW Roddy Piper by disqualification (8:16) **Piper was disqualified when Buff Bagwell came out and attacked Flair; as per a prematch stipulation Flair regained the presidency of WCW that he had lost to Piper at Slamboree the previous month. **After the match, Piper helped Flair and Anderson to attack Bagwell. *Rick Steiner defeated Sting in a Falls Count Anywhere Match (10:35) **Steiner won after Sting was attacked backstage by dogs and Rick forced the referee to declare him the winner. *The Jersey Triad (Diamond Dallas Page and Chris Kanyon) (with Bam Bam Bigelow) defeated Chris Benoit and Perry Saturn to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (19:13) **Kanyon pinned Benoit after a Diamond Cutter from Page. *Kevin Nash defeated Randy Savage (with Gorgeous George, Madusa, and Miss Madness) by disqualification to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (7:29) **Savage was disqualified after Sid Vicious interfered and hit Nash with a big boot, then powerbombed the champion. 2000 The Great American Bash (2000) took place on June 11, 2000 at the Baltimore Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. It was the final Great American Bash produced by World Championship Wrestling due to the acquisition of the WCW by the World Wrestling Federation the following March. *Lt. Loco (with General Rection, Major Gunns, Corporal Cajun) defeated Disco Inferno (with Konnan, Tygress, Rey Mysterio, Jr., Juventud Guerrera) to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (4:57) **Loco pinned Inferno after a Cajun Legsweep from Cajun. *KroniK (Brian Adams and Bryan Clark) defeated The Mamalukes (Big Vito and Johnny the Bull) (9:20) **Clark pinned Johnny after a High Times to make KroniK the number one contenders to the WCW World Tag Team Championship. *Mike Awesome defeated Diamond Dallas Page (with Chris Kanyon) in an Ambulance match (9:41) **Awesome put Page in the ambulance to win. *GI Bro defeated Shawn Stasiak in a Boot Camp match (13:58) **Stasiak couldn't get up before the 10 count after being hit with a Lex Flexer. *Shane Douglas defeated The Wall in a Best of 5 Tables match (8:12) **Douglas put Wall through three tables at the same time to win. **The first wrestler to put their opponent through three tables would win. *Scott Steiner (with Midajah and Shakira) defeated Rick Steiner and Tank Abbott in an Handicap Asylum match (3:46) **Scott forced Abbott to submit with the Steiner Recliner. *Hollywood Hogan defeated Billy Kidman (with Horace Hogan as Special Guest Referee) (11:39) **Hogan pinned Kidman after hitting him with brass knuckles to become number one contender to the WCW World Heavyweight Championship. **If Hogan had lost, he would have had to retire. *Ric Flair defeated David Flair (with Vince Russo) (10:16) **Ric forced David to submit with the Figure-Four Leglock. **If Ric had lost, he would have had to retire. *Vampiro defeated Sting in a Human Torch match (7:23) **Vampiro set Sting on fire to win the match. *Jeff Jarrett defeated Kevin Nash (with Ernest Miller as Special Guest Enforcer) to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (17:22) **Jarrett pinned Nash after a Spear from Goldberg. **Konnan was guest bellringer, Rey Mysterio, Jr. was guest timekeeper, Disco Inferno was guest beltkeeper, Juventud Guerrera was guest ring announcer. **After the match, Goldberg joined The New Blood. See also *WWE The Great American Bash *List of WCW pay-per-view events *World Championship Wrestling *Jim Crockett Promotions *National Wrestling Alliance Category:The Great American Bash Category:World Championship Wrestling Category:National Wrestling Alliance Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:Pay-Per-View Events